Wire harnesses mounted in vehicles such as automobiles in many cases include tubular external cover materials for protecting electric wires. For example, in the case of wire harnesses attached to lower faces of supports such as floor plates of vehicles, metal protective pipes such as aluminum pipes or stainless steel pipes are often used as external cover materials having a shape retaining function and an electromagnetic shield function.
For example, the wire harnesses shown in JP2004-224156A and JP2011-173456A (Patent Documents 1 and 2)include protective pipes, and a deformable conductive tube attached to end portions of the protective pipes. Electric wires extend through the protective pipes and the conductive tube.
In the wire harnesses shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the conductive tube is provided so that a portion near the terminal ends of the electric wires, that is, a portion from ends of the protective pipes to the terminal ends is made deformable. Meanwhile, the protective pipes are fastened to an underfloor region of a vehicle, and retain the shape of the portion of the electric wires along the lower face of the vehicle floor.
In Patent Document 1, the conductive tube attached to end portions of the protective pipes is an iron flexible tube including an iron corrugated tube or a mesh-like shielding portion. In Patent Document 2, the conductive tube is a braided wire (shielding braided tube).